Christian Kryze
Christian Kryze był Jedi żyjącym w schyłkowym okresie Republiki oraz synem Cassusa Kryze. Komandorem-klonem, którego miał pod swoimi rozkazami był Fox. Miał brata Logana i trzech braci przyrodnich: Marca, Thomasa i Anakina oraz jednego padawana - Petro. W 19 BBY wziął ślub z Jennifer Kryze, która rok wcześniej urodziła mu dwóch synów (bliźniaków) - Maxa i Attona, a w 18 BBY córkę - Satele. W roku 20 BBY został królem Mandalorian, a co za tym idzie zostając przywódcą całego Sektora Mandalory. Twórca Republiki Systemowej (w latach 1 ABY - 7 ABY także jej prezydent). Posługiwał się mieczem o fioletowym ostrzu, a w walce używał VII Formy. Biografia Wczesne życie (45 BBY - 38 BBY) Narodziny (45 BBY) Christian narodził się w 45 BBY na Coruscant jako syn Cassusa Kryze i Shmi Skywalker. Pewnego dnia jego matka, będąc na spacerze z Loganem - jego bratem bliźnikiem, została uprowadzona przez Trandoshańskich łowców. Mimo wysiłków Cassusa, nigdy nie udało mu się odnaleźć żony i młodszego syna. Shmi straciła pamięć i prowadziła życie jako niewolnica, a Logan został odebrany porywaczom przez żołnierzy onderońskich, po czym jego wychowaniem zajął się król Ramsis Dendup. Po tych wydarzeniach samotny ojciec zabrał swojego syna do rodziny na Mandalorę, i tam się z nim osiedlił. Dzieciństwo (45-38 BBY) thumb|254px|Cassus i Christian Christian świetnie zaklimatyzował się na Mandalorze. Ojciec zabierał go na polowania, uczył go mandaloriańskich sztuk walki, a także jak poradzić sobie w trudnych sytuacjach. Cassus często zabierał go do rodziny na Kalevalę, gdzie poznał swoje kuzynki - Satine i Bo-Katan, które były mu jak siostry, a także kuzyna - Fenna, który był mu niczym starszy brat. Młody Kryze nie zaczął chodzić do szkoły, gdyż ojciec postanowił, że nauczy go wszystkiego sam, a w przyszłości pośle do Mandaloriańskiej Akademi Rządowej (sam Cassus zasiadał w rządzie Mandalory). Pewnego razu, gdy miał pięć lat, został uprowadzony na Concordię, jednak jego ojciec wyruszył za porywaczami i odbił swojego syna, mordując przy tym wszystkich przeciwników. Któregoś dnia w roku 38 BBY Christian był ze swoim ojcem w Pałacu w Sundari, gdzie spotkali Mace'a Windu, który odkrył w nim wrażliwość na moc i postanowił wyszkolić na jedi. Jednak Kryze'owie byli bardzo ze sobą zżyci, dlatego Cassus postanowił zostać reprezentantem Mandalory w Senacie, by móc mieszkać na Coruscant razem ze swoim synem. Z tego powodu młodemu Kryze'owi pozwolono mieszkać w apartamencie razem z ojcem, zamiast pokoju w świątyni. Padawan (38 BBY - 26 BBY) Szkolenie Jedi (38-36 BBY) Kryze'owi podobało się na Coruscantthumb|left|286px|Mace Windu - mistrz Christiana. Jego mistrz wydawał się być uśmiechnięty i zabawny tylko do niego, miał odczucie, że dla innych jest zimny i poważny. W świątyni poznał Mistrza Yodę, który był zawsze dla niego otwarty, zaprzyjaźnił się z innymi jedi w jego wieku - Arthurem Diamondem, Loganem Rashem, Foxem Nadonem, Tanyą Allie i Ramem Felorridem. Obcy nie byli mu też Eeth Koth, Depa Billaba, czy nastoletni wówczas Obi-Wan Kenobi. Wiele czasu spędzał też ze swoim ojcem. Pomimo szkolenia, Cassus co jakiś czas trenował Christiana na Mandalorianina jakiego przystało mu być i zabierał go na Mandalorę. Przez całe dwa lata padawan Mace'a Windu ciężko trenował w mocy i walce pod czujnym okiem swojego mistrza. Wysiłki okazały się krótkie, ale bardzo owocne, gdyż Kryze był bardzo pojętnym uczniem i szybko chłonął wiedzę. W imponującym tempie osiągnął to, na co inni musieli pracować przez 11 lat. Sam Christian marzył nawet, że w przyszłości pójdzie w ślady mistrza i zasiądzie w radzie, czym przyniesie chwałę Mandalorze, jako pierwszy członek rady jedi z tej planety. Budowa miecza świetlnego (36 BBY) Nieporozumienie na Ilum thumb|322px|Christian na Ilum Około roku 36 BBY Mace zabrał Christiana do kryształowej świątyni na Ilum. Tam jednak żaden kryształ mu się nie ujawnił, mimo że Kryze zajrzał w najdalsze zakątki jaskini. Windu zaniepokojony tym faktem zdał raport radzie jedi, ta stwierdziła, że Christian jest szczególnym przypadkiem i wysłała ich na Dantooine. Tam objawiło im się tylko widmo Revana, które powiedziało, że Christian znajdzie swój kryształ na Tatooine, tak jak przed laty jego mistrz. Perła Smoka Krayta Christian i Mace wylądowali w mieście Anchorhead. Tam złożyli wizytę w lokalnym biurze Republiki i wypożyczyli piaskowy ścigacz. Moc zawiodła ich aż na wschodnie Morze Wydm, dotychczas rzadko odwiedzaną strefę pustyni. Windu zatrzymał ścigacz niedaleko jamy Smoka Krayta i kazał Christianowi pójść po kryształ. Nie wiedział nawet jak, ale niezauważony obszedł smoka i w jego gnieździe ujrzał mieniącą się na fioletowo perłę. Wiedział, że jest to kryształ wyjątkowo rzadki i zabrał go. Później w świątyni zbudował swój miecz o fioletowej klindze, który uzupełnił kryształem solari. Pierwsza Misja (36 BBY) Pierwszą misją młodego Krythumb|left|308px|Christian buduje swój miecz świetlnyze'a była ochrona misji dyplomatycznej Naboo na Nal Hutta w 36 BBY. Na bronionym przez nich okręcie znajdował się sam król Naboo - Ars Veruna. Jak wcześniej podejrzewano, po wyjściu z nadprzestrzeni ich statek został ostrzelany przez nieznanych sprawców, którzy po chwili wdarli się na pokład. Zginęło wielu osobistych strażników króla, lecz Christianowi udało się zabić przywódcę napastników, jednocześnie kończąc ich najazd. Misja dyplomatyczna się powiodła, a Rada była dumna z młodego jedi. Zaopatrzenie dla Ryloth (35 BBY) Misja na Pantorę Na przełomie roku 36 BBY i 35 BBY na Ryloth nastała największa od dziesiątek lat susza. Brak opadów spowodował niewielki wzrost plonów, co w końcu przyczyniło się do powstania głodu. Republika pod wodzą kanclerza Valorum nie mogła pozwolić na dalszy rozwój tej klęski. Rada poprosiła Mace'a i jego padawana o wizytę na Pantorze, w celu uzyskania od nich pomocy. Dwójka jedi zabrała lekki statek zaopatrzeniowy i wyruszyła na Pantorę. Na miejscu powitał ich premier Cho, po czym udali się na obiad. Pantoranie byli przyjaźnie nastawieni do Twi'leków i zgodzili się na wysłanie do nich swojego zaopatrzenia. Wysłanie pomocy humanitarnej Niedługo po uczcie statek Christiana i jego mistrza został załadowany żywnością i lekami. Oprócz ich transportowca premier Pantory wysłał również cztery swoje, duże statki z zaopatrzeniem. Podróż przebiegła spokojnie. Na Ryloth senator Orn Free Taa złożył wybawcom wyrazy wdzięczności. Niestety, tuż przed odlotem Christian został ukąszony przez Osę Verdi. Choroba (35 BBY) Po powrocie na Coruscant młody jedi poszedł spać. Następnego ranka obudził go duszący kaszel. Osa Verdi, która ukąsiła go poprzedniego dnia przenosiła śmiertelną chorobę o nazwie Luxa Verdi. Znachorka jedi szybko odkryła chorobę i poleciła radzie wysłanie kogoś na planetę Onderon, w celu znalezienia leczniczego zioła. Do misji został przydzielony Qui-Gon Jinn i jego padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi. Jednak ich poszukiwania trwały 3 dni. Christian czuł się coraz gorzej. Bolała go głowa i mięśnie, wymiotował, miał też gorączkę. Gdyby zostałby pozostawiony w tym stanie, po dwóch tygodniach by zmarł. Na szczęście w porę został mu podany lek i Christian wyzdrowiał. Był to ostatni przypadek tej choroby w galaktyce, a osa, która go ukąsiła była ostatnia z gatunku i sama zginęła po kilku dniach. Wyprawa na Tatooine (34 BBY) Kolejną misją młodego Kryze'a była podróż na Tatooine. Miał on zbadać aktywność sejsmiczną w okolicach Mos Espy. Dostał w tym celu specjalny sprzęt. W tej misji nie towarzyszył mu żaden mistrz, jedynie jego Tholothańska przyjaciółka - Tanya Allie. Na planetę dostali się promem dla uchodźców. Niemal od razu wyruszyli wykonać swoją misję. Według ich przypuszczeń wszystko było w porządku. Jednak gdy wracali do portu przez Mos Espę, napadł ich oddział droidów bojowych. Padawani zaczęli się bronić. Poradzili sobie, jednak usłyszeli nadchodzący pluton wroga. Schronienia udzieliła im Shmi Skywalker, matka Christiana, która jednak go nie pamiętała, tak samo jak on nie znał jej. thumb|254px|Christian i Tanya Allie na Tatooine. Kobieta porozmawiała z nimi przez chwilę, dołączył do nich też siedmioletni wówczas Anakin Skywalker. Christian powiedział Anakinowi, że jeszcze się spotkają, a gdy droidy odeszły, padawani odlecieli promem na Coruscant. Nauka Juyo (33 BBY) W 33 BBY mistrz Windu zadecydował, że będzie uczył swojego padawana VII Formy walki mieczem świetlnym - Juyo. Nie wszyscy w Radzie Jedi podzielali jego pomysł, bowiem VII forma była niezbyt bezpiczna dla padawanów. Szczególnie dla tych, którzy znali tylko 3 podstawowe formy, tak jak w przypadku Christiana (i większości jedi). Z powodu niezgody mistrz Yoda przeprowadził głosowanie. Za byli Mace Windu, Yoda, Plo Koon, Ki-Adi Mundi, Eeth Koth, Depa Billaba i warunkowo Yaddle. Przeciw zagłosowali Saesee Tiin, Oppo Rancisis, Even Piell, Yarael Poof i Adi Gallia (która osobiście nie lubiła Christiana). Stosunek głosów wynosił 6(+1) : 5. Christian więc, zaczął naukę. Najpierw jego mistrz nauczył go Ataru, potem Shienu, a pomijając Niman zaczął uczyć go formy siódmej. Młody padawan ciężko pracował, jednak owoce tego były znaczące. Jego mistrz powiedział mu w sekrecie, że przyjdzie czas, gdy nauczy go swojej prywatnej formy - Vaapadu (technikę tą znało tylko czterech jedi - Quinlan Vos, Depa Billaba, Mace Windu i Sora Bulq). Blokada Naboo i obietnica wobec Yody (32 BBY) W 32 BBY na planetę Naboo została nałożona blokada. Christian miał przejrzeć archiwa w celu znalezienia czegoś, co pogrążyłoby Federację Handlową. Nic takiego jednak nie znalazł. Po niedługim czasie na planecie pojawił się Anakin Skywalker. Po odbyciu rozmowy Anakina z radą, Yoda wezwał do siebie Christiana, Logana, Marca i Thomasa. Wyjawił im, że są braćmi z jednej matki, lecz różnych ojców. Logan i Christian domyślili się już dawno i rozmawiali wcześniej o tym z mistrzami Windu i Kothem, jednak Marc i Thomas osłupieli z wrażenia. Zaprzysięgli, że nie zdradzą Anakinowi, że są jego braćmi, a swoje więzy krwi będą utrzymywać w tajemnicy. Ta wiadomość dała Marcowi więcej pewności siebie wobec Christiana, co przyczyniło się do powstawania konfliktów na linii Christian-Marc. Vaapad i pojedynek z Marcem (31-29 BBY) Urząd kanclerza Valorum został obalony, a republika słathumb|262px|Christian podczas nauki Vaapadu.bła. Mistrz Windu, potajemnie razem z mistrzynią Depą Billabą rozpoczął szkolenie Christiana w zaawansowanej wersji VII Formy. Nie mówiąc nic radzie, przez dwa lata Kryze doskonalił Juyo i uzupełniał je Vaapadem, tak jak jego mistrz i Depa. Gdy skończył 16 lat, nadszedł czas na finałowy pojedynek Christiana z innym padawanem. Okazał się nim Marc, którego wskazał Yoda. Walka braci była zażarta, jednak młodszy po jakimś czasie tracił już siły. Christian zasypał go gradem ciosów, a gdy Marc leżał już całkowicie wyczerpany, Cin Drallig zakończył pojedynek bojąć się, żeby starszy z braci nie wykończył go. Adi Gallia (która go wręcz nieznosiła) uznała to za skandal i zażądała zdegradowania Christiana, jednak Windu i Billaba zawetowali jej żądania. Christian, normalnie po takim pojedynku zostałby mianowany rycerzem, jednak zawzięta Adi Gallia przekabaciła pięciu innych członków Rady, by się czasowo niezgodzili. Christian dalej pozostawał padawanem. Kłótnia z Marcem (29 BBY) Wrobiony Niedługo po pojedynku Marc ubolewał po porażce. Bez jego wiedzy, jeden z jego przyjaciół (niezbyt mądry) w ramach zemsty za przyjaciela wrobił Christiana we współpracę z wrogiem. Potajemnie zdobył kilka rzeczy wskazujących na współpracę swojego brata z półświatkiem Coruscant, podłożył je w jego pokoju i powiedział Adi Galii o swoich rzekomych "podejrzeniach". Mistrzyni z eskortą strażników świątynnych weszła do pokoju Christiana, który nic nie podejrzewająć przebywał wraz z mistrzem Sinube w archiwach. Niestety po chwili pojawiła się też w archiwach i ze strażą wtrąciła Christiana do jednej z cel. Dochodzenie Obi-Wana Kenobiego thumb|left|260px|Miejsce wrobienia. Całą sprawą zaniepokojony był Obi-Wan Kenobi, który czuł sympatię do Kryze'a. Nie wydawało mu się, że ktoś taki jak Christian mógł mieć powiązania z gangsterami. Za zgodą rady rozpoczął on śledztwo, które miało udowodnić lub zaprzeczyć winie młodego jedi, jeszcze przed postawieniem go przed radą. Po rozmowie z kilkoma przestępcami i sprytnej zasadzce na mścicielu, udało się udowodnić niewinność padawana, a przyjaciel Marca przez własną głupotę poniósł poważne konsekwencje (otrzymał okres próbny na poprawę, ale jego kolejny wybryk spowodował jego usunięcie z zakonu). Kryzys na Maltooine (28 BBY) Atak na Senatora Tienco Problemy spowodowane niczemu nikomu nie winnego Christiana spowodowały jego częściowe osamotnienie. Młody jedi myślał nawet, czy nie opuścić zakonu i nie zostać policjantem na Mandalorze. Z tych myśli na całe szczęście wyciągnęli go jego przyjaciele - Arthur, Fox, Tanya i Logan. Cała piątka już od dawna była zgraną paczką znaną wśród większości jedi i zawsze trzymała się razem, dlatego łatwo udało się postawić Kryze'a na nogi. Któregoś dnia cała piątka otrzymała zadanie odeskortowania senatora z Maltooine - Tovoriusa Tienco na poziom 1312 Coruscant, gdzie miał on się spotkać z liderem separatystów z Maltooine, którzy zaczęli stanowić poważne zagrożenie na jego rodzimej planecie. Piątka, wraz z towarzystwem senatora i dziesięciu senackich gwardzistów, wyruszyła spod budynku senatu o zmierzchu. Po kilkunastu minutach padawanom nakazano przebrać się w zbroje gwardzistów, co natychmiast uczynili. Gdy dotarli na miejsce, lidera separatystów nie było. Zamiast niego na grupę czekało kilkunastu uzbrojonych wojowników, którzy od razu otworzyli ogień. Rozwój akcji był bardzo szybki i cudem bohaterom udało się uciec, jednakże śmierć poniosło 7 z 10 gwardzistów, a sam senator i Logan zostali ranni. Debata w Senacie thumb|260px|Od lewej: Christian, Fox i Arthur podczas starcia na poziomie 1312. Następnego dnia Logan doszedł do siebie, lecz senator nadal pozostawał w ciężkim stanie. Na Maltooine zaostrzył się kryzys, ponieważ separatyści rozpoczęli otwarty atak na stolicę planety. W senacie zaczęto rozważać wysłanie pomocy, jednak nie było do tego silnych argumentów, gdyż reprezentant systemu pozostawał w szpitalu. Sam Christian mimo, że nie znał Tienco, chciał pomóc jego planecie. Razem z Arthurem przez długi czas myśleli, co mogą zrobić, aż w końcu wpadli na pomysł. Oprócz senatora, drugi w hierarchii delegatury był poseł Arn Scenn, do którego się udali. Poseł powiedział im, że potrzebuje twardych dowodów i zeznań świadków, by złożyć wniosek o pomoc. Nastolatkowie się na to zgodzili. Jednak w drodze do sali obrad, poseł dostał w ramię od snajpera. Jednak nim stracił przytomność, upoważnił elektronicznie Christiana do przemówienia w jego imieniu. Kryze bez wahania udał się do senatu i wygłosił długą i wyczerpującą przemowę, którą przekonał delegatów do niemal jednomyślnej decyzji wysłania wsparcia na potrzebujące Maltooine. Bitwa o Maltooine (28 BBY) thumb|left|173px|Christian po Bitwie o Maltooine. Nie minęło kilka dni, a już wybrano dowództwo sił ruszających na Maltooine. Głównym dowódcą został komandor Shoan Kilian, a razem z nim wyruszyli także Christian i Fox. Bitwa rozgorzała w najlepsze, kiedy przybyły siły republiki. Christian dostał pod swoje rozkazy oddział 20 żołnierzy i razem z nimi miał przeniknąć po cichu na tyły wroga, i wziąć dowódcę separatystów za zakładnika. Gdy zaczęło się ściemniać, oddział Kryze'a przystąpił do działania. Niemal bezszelestnie udało im się wejść do budynku Ministerstwa Edukacji, gdzie swoją siedzibę mieli przeciwnicy i porwać ich lidera. Jak się później okazało, było to bezowocne, gdyż separatyści wybrali nowego przywódcę i walki trwały dalej. Następnego dnia Fox i Christian poprowadzili żołnierzy w główną aleję stolicy, gdzie trwały walki. W pewnym momencie zostali otoczeni przez wroga, jednak Nadon nie dał się zwieść i użył mocy, aby przewrócić na nich pomnik premiera, wypowiadając przy tym pamiętne słowa: "Chcieliście go obalić, no to macie!". Po kilku dniach intensywnych walk i orbitalnym zbombardowaniu kwatery separatystów, zostali oni pokonani i zmuszeni do oddania się w ręce władz. Szkolenie na Onderonie (27 BBY) Przybycie Kilka miesięcy po Bitwie o Maltooine, rada postanowiła wysłać grupę kilkunastu jedi na szkolenie, które miało być prowadzone na planecie Onderon. Jako że Logan Rash był adoptowanym synem króla, padawani mieli do dyspozycji grupę żołnierzy. Do wewnętrznych rubieży polecieli republikańskim promem. Opiekę nad padawanami sprawowali mistrzowie Depa Billaba, Even Piell oraz Mace Windu, a szkolenie miał prowadzić (razem z mistrzami) inny jedi - Asharg Ventulli. Padawani wylądowali na Onderonie około południa i ku zdziwieniu padawanów nie dostali swoich kwater, lecz musieli znaleźć sobie miejsce do spania gdzieś w ruinach miasta Voran. Młodzi jedi byli zszokowani, aczkolwiek podzielili się na kilka mniejszych grup i szukać jakiegoś kąta na własną rękę, gdyż mistrzowie zostawili ich samych. Christian rozgryzł plan mistrzów i domyślił się, że jest to ich pierwsze zadanie i muszą działać razem, aby je przejść, więc razem ze swoimi przyjaciółmi najpierw udał się do ruin szpitala, gdzie znaleźli wyposażenie medyczne i zabrali ze sobą. Później zaopatrzyli się także w starym magazynie żywności, która o dziwo nadawała się do spożycia, tak jakby ktoś ją niedawno uzupełnił. Gdy już mieli wszystko co było im potrzebne, zeszli do podziemi jakiegoś niewysokiego budynku, gdzie wygodnie się ulokowali i ułożyli do snu. Szkolenie Spotkanie z królem Masakra na Lothal (27 BBY) Bitwa o Geonosis (26 BBY) Wojny Klonów (22 BBY - 19 BBY) Bitwa o Serenno (20 BBY) Bitwa o Mandalorę (20 BBY) Król Mandalorian Nowa Stolica Wojna domowa na Mandalorze Osobowość Umiejętności Relacje Cytaty Ciekawostki Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Jedi Kategoria:Mistrzowie Jedi Kategoria:Fox1010 Kategoria:Mandalorianie Kategoria:Fanon o Republice Systemowej Kategoria:Fanon o Państwie Mandaloriańskim Kategoria:Klan Kryze